Cold Dish
by eyecanread
Summary: After the attack on Aang at the end of season 2 Sokka has to calm Katara down. He's not having much luck. Ship free one-shot. Has nothing to do with cooking. XD


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom were created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I write this fiction purely for my own amusement and mental wellbeing.**

**This is another piece I wrote between season two and three. This is mostly focusing on the group dynamic and brother/sister interactions… yeah.**

**W00t!! Go Katara, you tell um!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Katara." Sokka said softly as he stood from kneeling by the wounded and sleeping Aang.

"Stay out of this Sokka." The Waterbending Master snapped at her brother.

Toph, who was crouching near the Avatar's head, jumped at the harshness in Katara's voice.

"You weren't there." Even as Katara said the words she knew what effect they would have on Sokka. He deeply regretted not being there during the battle. If possible he had become even more protective of the younger members of the group. Especially his little sister. But Katara was in too much of a rage to be concerned with his feelings.

"I witnessed with my own eyes what she did to Aang!" The knight air seemed to get colder with her mood. Sokka wondered briefly if she was responsible for that.

"But Aang is recovering fine." Toph tried to protest. She wrung out a cloth from the bowl next to her and placed its dampness on Aang's warm brow.

"I know." Katara snapped again. "That's why I'm leaving now. I cannot forgive what she did to him. I cannot get it out of my mind. I must stop her before she hurts someone else. Never again!" She had begun to yell and her voice echoed in the ruins of the temple.

Sokka could tell the air was definitely colder now. It was most likely a fog or the mist from the nearby falls. He knew then, Katara was forming the small droplets into ice.

When his sister was angry she became a frightfully powerful Waterbender. He didn't know if he could stop her if it came to it. It really scared him.

"I will defeat her and wipe that smug look off of her face!" This time when her voice rose the water in the bowl and on the rag froze solid.

"Katara!" It was Sokka's turn to yell. He wanted to run over and grab her by the shoulders, and if necessary, shake her out of this state of utter madness. But he wasn't sure she would know him enough to stop herself. The thought made him shudder.

Katara threw her bag over her shoulder and took a few steps away from the group.

"Katara."

This time the sound of her name stopped her dead in her tracks. Sokka noticed that he could no longer see their breath in the air. No one moved and the feeble voice repeated. "Katara."

Everyone was surprised to discover Aang was awake. He lay still but he was staring at Katara and great tears were running down his face.

Katara paused. She was going to leave when he was asleep, but now…

She slowly turned and set her bag on the ground. A soft puff of dust rose in the firelight.

"Katara, you have to let her go." Aang's voice was regaining a little power as he spoke.

"I can't." she said bitterly. She didn't move closer, but stood like a rock where she'd turned. "She must be stopped. I must stop her." Katara squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hands; as if that would somehow stop the vision running through her head.

Aang looked at her painfully, not because of his wounds but because of hers. "Azula will be stopped. We will stop her together."

Katara glanced at his eyes and then looked at the ground silently for a moment. She let out a ragged sigh and came over and knelt next to him. "I will stay." She said not looking at his face.

Sokka didn't doubt her words but he couldn't help but notice there was still a chill in the air. He knew it wasn't over. Katara had frozen her heart to revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into the colder side of Katara. (Pun completely intended.) I do love Sokka in this. But then, he's my favorite character from the show so I pretty much love him in everything. Hehehe**

**More to come! Please review this. Thank you.**

**There's art that goes with this one! Go see it in my deviantArt gallery! (Link is in my bio.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


End file.
